A Perfict Life
by BizarreGirl9393
Summary: A random fanfic that I came up with about what would happen aftter Alexander had changed Raven Into a Vampire. My first fanfic
1. Chapter 1: A horrible day

**AN I Don't own that character they aren't mine except for Alexander's parents. This is my first post so if its not good sorry.**

I rolled over as the sun set behind the sky. I never figured out how Alexander could tell, but now being a vampire I understand. I had been a vampire for a year now and couldn't be happier. I was married to the best vampire in the world. Something that I thought was a dream was reality and I couldn't be happier. We told my parents and Billy-Boy about being vampires and they were shocked a first, but then realized that with telling them I could still see them and they could still see me. I shifted slightly in our coffin and my face met Alexander's he gave me a smile and got up to get dressed. Since we got married we moved to a bigger room with a bigger closet. Alexander turned to me with a sly look on his face

"Do you see something you like Mrs. Sterling?"He asked "Yes, I do you have a problem with that?"I asked harshly

"No, no problem just wondering"

"Mr. Alexander Mrs. Raven your food is ready."Jamison called from down stairs.

As we made our way downstairs I noticed four people standing in the hallway by the stairs talking. I then noticed that two of those people were my parents. The other two I had no idea who they were.

"Mom Dad it's nice to see you"

"Honey you never told us that Alexander's parents were so nice."

"Well.........I can honestly say that I had no idea I never met them before."I told them.

"That is why we came we wanted to see the girl that stole Alexander's heart."

"Mom do you really have to......."

"Oh Alexander stop it. Let me look at you Raven." I stepped closer to Alexander's mother as she looked me over. "You picked a good one Alexander I'm proud of you. Now let's eat"

After dinner my parent left to go home and get Billy-Boy from his friend's house. Alexander's parents decided that they would stay a few days and "get to know me better" yay. They went to get settled in their room. Alexander and I on the other hand went to the living room. Alexander came back and looked at me.

"Do you know how much I love you? Or how much you mean to me? He simply asked.

"I know how much I love you and how much you mean to me." He came up to me and sat by me pulling something from behind his back. He opened what looked like a jewelry box. There in the box was a necklace that said"eternaly yours" it was a silver heart.

"Alexander thank you its beautifle, will you put it on me."I asked.

"Of course I will. Happy anniversary I love you."Alexander put the necklace on me and then lightly kissed my neck. I loved it when he did that. We stayed on the couch only this time I was sitting on his lap and we were watching a movie until the sun came up

*******

Today conceited of Alexander's parents getting to know me better. I could hardly wait my idea of getting to know someone is talking about their childhood. Not Alexander's mother all she wants to know is when Alexander and I are having kids. We have been married for a year and she is trying to tell us how to live our lives. With stuff like "Don't wait till your too old "or "Now is the perfect time to start a family while you're young "and the topper "I was the same age you were when I had Alexander "key but personally I don't care about Alexander's mom's sex life just no. The woman never shuts up all she does is talk I never get to reply and when I do it is too late she moved to a new topic. If I don't go crazy it will be a metrical.

I had finally got away from that crazy woman I left her in the living room talking about how it looked. I decided to go to mine and Alexander's room to lie down and think. I walked in and heard the shower turn off so I decided to wait for Alexander to come out. I heard the door to the bathroom open. I remained in the same position on our bed. Yes to people that know we sleep in coffins that is weird but to us we lay there until this sun comes up.

I felt the bed shift as Alexander got onto the bed. I opened my eyes and his face was right by mine. He sat up and pulled me onto his lap.

"What's wrong you are never this unhappy ever?"He asked I could hear the concern in his voice.

"You really want to know?"he shook his head "Your mother keeps asking when we're going to have baby It seems that is all she cares about, at least that is all she talked about No how did we meet, Were did you grow up all she cared about was when I was going to get knocked up "I practically yelled. He pulled me tighter to him.

"Do you want me to talk to her? I will if you want me to."

"Yeah could you please? I'm not ready to be a mother yet"

"Any thing for you loves. Out of pure curiosity do you want to have kids at all? I mean later when we are ready?"

"Yeah but when we are ready not when your mother is. And I bet they will have a great father."

"And a strong beautiful mother."

When we finally made our way down stairs his mother was there waiting for us. It was like she knew we would be there. It was like she knew we were going to go down the stairs at that exact time. She was standing there like she knew what she was going to say. All I hoped was that she wasn't going to ask what I thought she was. We got to the bottom of the stairs and the first thing she said was.

"So Alexander Raven has you two decided when you are going to have any kids?"

"Mother stops Raven....."She cut him off.

"You will not talk to me like that I will not stand it!"

"Yes I will you keep pushing Raven and I. We are not ready to have kids and when we are we will tell you but now it too soon so back off." What an end to a horrible day.

**AN Hope you liked I t=]**


	2. Chapter 2: A part of his world

**AN I don't own vampire kisses no matter how much I wish I did anyway**

**Chapter 2**

After the incident with Alexander's parents they decided that they were going to leave; something about overstaying their welcome. So Alexander and I do what we do every Friday and go have dinner with my parents and Billy. I was in our room changing when Alexander came out of the bathroom in black jeans and one of his many band tee-shirts. It still amazed me that after a year that I am with him forever or at least until he gets tired of me. I had finally got used to putting my make-up on without having to use a mirror, it took a while but I managed to get it down. I would put it on and Alexander would tell me if I had missed a spot or needed to fix it. Even after doing it the same way for almost 5 years you'd think that I could do it without help but sadly no.

As we walked up to my parents house Alexander put his arm around my waist and knocked on the door. Billy answered then yelled that we were here to my parents. They were used to me always being late for everything but now with Alexander we are always early to get there.

"How are the two of you doing?" I heard my mom say from the kitchen.

"We're fine well…….sort of." My mom had a look of concern on her face. I think she thought that we were having trouble.

"Mom we are fine, but Alexander's parents were being so annoying they kept asking if we were having kids and that was all they would talk about." My mom just glared at me. "No mom I'm not pregnant I know that is what you were thinking." That's when Alexander spoke up.

"You see when a vampire gets married they are expected to have a child (AN that would really suck), but since nether Raven of I are ready to have on they got mad and left" he told them. I think that after that my mom wanted to go after them herself.

My mom got used to cooking food or me and Alexander, she got so used to it we eat here every Friday. The fact that my parents don't care that I am a vampire is cool think about I mean what parent doesn't mind that their daughter is a vampire. I even remember when I first told them.

*****************

**Flashback**

I was sitting in the living room with Alexander by my side we were about to tell my parents about Alexander being a vampire. My parents are not the type to believe something like that, but we'll give it a try. All they knew was that we wanted to talk to them about something, knowing them the probably think I was pregnant. They walked into the room and sat down quietly not saying anything.

"okay mom, dad we need to tell you something rather important" I told them.

"Raven are you pregnant if you are then we have some big problems."HA I KNEW IT! They thought I was that irresponsible.

"No I am most definitely not pregnant" I saw my mom sigh as I told her. "Anyway you remember what Trevor said about Alexander when he first moved here……well he was telling the truth" I saw my parent's eyes open as I told them. "Mom Alexander is a vampire"

"What…how…..when…. Why are you just telling us this now? Don't you think that it would have been a nice thin g to tell us" my dad said.

"Oh yeah that is just something you blurt out. Mom dad I have a boyfriend and guess what he is a vampire. You would have thought I lost my mind not that you don't think that now, Alexander turns me." That really got them.

"No you are not…no…I forbid it from happening." That is when Alexander spoke up. He looked very annoyed and about to burst at any time, but he was very calm when he spoke.

" Listen I know all of this might come as a shock to you but I love Raven with all my heart and would not do anything to hurt her. The only reason that she told you was so that after I changed her she would still be able to see you. At first she was just going to leave without you even know where she was, but I convinced her different. Yes she wants to be a vampire and spend forever with me, but she also doesn't want to lose you because she cares about you more than I can explain in one night." Their eyes softened and my mother looked like she was about to cry. They shifted then looked from me to Alexander then back to me.

" Honey we finally understand an we believe you if you really want this to happen there is no stopping you your father and I are glad that you told us instead of running away we would have misses you" my mom said then she got up to give up both a hug.

**End of Flashback**

I smiled at the memory my mom must have known I was not paying attention to what she was saying because she asked if I was okay and I simply told her that I was lost in thought. Alexander and I said goodbye to my parents and walked back home with Alexander's arm around my waist and mine around his. We walked in silence until we got to our home. Alexander stopped half way into the house and closed the door then turned to me to say something.

"Raven you okay you seemed distracted at you parents house before."

"Yeah I'm okay I promise I was just remembering when we told my family that you were a vampire that all. Why don't we go and watch a movie until it is time to go to sleep?" Alexander didn't answer instead he picked me up and walked into the movie room and sat me on the couch there. He put any random movie in and sat next to me on the couch pulling me onto his lap and pulling a blanket around the both of us. Not that we needed it but it just felt right like it was all going to be okay it was just me and him no one else and that is all that mattered to me.

**AN Hope you liked it Review**


	3. Chapter 3 unexpected suprize

**AN Sorry I haven't updated in a while I'm still alive I have had a lot of things to deal with. I am still alive though which is good =] pulse I have had major writers block. I don't own Vampire Kisses Elena Schreiber does. **

Three weeks had passed since Alexander's parents left I found myself not feeling very well. I kept having this feeling in my stomach, I thought that when I turned into a vampire that I wouldn't get sick. Well I think that I was wrong. Alexander keeps asking me what's wrong and I keep telling him that I am fine, but he sees past my lies. He knows that I am not feeling good, but I don't want him to worry about me and me not telling him what is wrong makes him worry even more that he normally would. I wish that it was as easy to figure out.

I had a sudden urge to throw up, but do vampires do that. I was so confused at this point I didn't know what to do. Well that's not really true, I knew that I had to get to a bathroom and really fast. I ran to the nearest bathroom that I could find that was close to Alexander and my room. I felt everything that I had eaten that night just come up in my mouth. I heard the bathroom door open and Alexander walked in and placed his hand on my shoulder and rub my back with the other.

"Raven are you feeling okay you don't look too good" yeah because that is what every girl wants to hear from her husband.

"No I think that I'm sick, but I thought that vampires didn't get sick. I feel so awful though I don't know what to do."

"Well no vampires don't generally get sick……..but I can call the doctor to see what is wrong with you" I looked at him weird wont they figure out that I am a vampire. I think that Alexander knew what I was thinking because he started to talk after that. "Don't worry the doctor knows that we are vampires, he is one himself' I just nodded my head in agreement and Alexander carried me to out room. I suddenly felt very tired.

"Why don't you lie down and go to sleep while I call the doctor I will wake you up when he gets here" I nodded and he leaned down to place his lips on mine and it felt so good to have his lips on mine, even if I felt like crap I would never get tired of that. I watched him walk out the door and close it, and that is all that I remember until I fell asleep.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

I felt someone shaking me gently; I looked up and met Alexander's eyes with my own. He had a worried look on his face like he knew what was wrong but didn't know how I would react to it. He picked up my left hand and kissed it gently, then leaned down to place a kiss on my forehead. He looked like he was about to say something, but was interrupted buy some gut who I assumed was the doctor.

"Well Raven let's find out why this is happening shall we. Have you had any pains in your stomach at all." All I did was nod my head and then he looked at my happily.

"Raven since you are a vampire there is only one logical way for this to be happening to you, it may be bad or good depending on how you take the news it's up to you, are you ready." I only nodded my head. "Raven it would seem that you are pregnant congratulations." I looked up at Alexander's face and he didn't look shocked at all, he actually looked quite happy. Maybe this would be a good thing for the both of us.

It took me a while to figure out that the doctor had left the room I had only been paying attention to Alexander the whole time I had found out.

"So, Raven are you ready to be a parent, because I think that as long as you are the mother of our child we can be ready together" I never knew that Alexander could be so sweet this was a perfect day.

"Alexander I think that whatever we do together and whatever it is it will make us stronger. I think that we are ready to have a baby and I am happy that it is yours and no one else's. Our baby." Alexander looked down at me and gave me a kiss on my lips. It was different than the kiss we had before I fell asleep; this one became more passionate within seconds.

"Why don't we do downstairs and watch a movie and just relax." Alexander suggested. I nodded my head not wanting to say anything to ruin the moment that we had together. We walked down that stairs hand in hand and sat down on the couch together. Alexander had gotten up to put a movie in and we had just sat there watching the movie and occasionally sharing a few kisses. I don't think that this day could have gotten any better that it was.

Alexander had eventually broken the silence buy telling me something that I didn't want to hear.

"You know that we do have to tell our parents that they are going to be grandparents right." I just stared up at him with worried eyes. I knew that is parents wanted us to have kids, but how would my parents act to this. Would they be mad, upset, disappointed? I think Alexander could tell I was worried because he stopped all my thoughts by kissing me on the lips to shut up my thoughts.

"Honey I think your parents will be happy for us I mean come one they were happy when we got married a child is a part of that. I think we should tell then tomorrow at dinner is that okay." I nodded and Alexander picked me up and took me upstairs to go to bed, the sun would be up soon. We settled into out coffin and before I fell asleep I felt Alexander put his hand on my stomach protectively. This was the next chapter in our life and I could not be more excited than ever before I just hope I all will be okay and that our baby will be healthy and happy. Is that too much to ask?


	4. Chapter 4: Telling the Parents

AN/ Sorry I haven't updated in a while my internet has been turned off and school has got me stressed.

Chapter 4

We were standing outside my parent's house for dinner. We were going to tell them that Alexander and I were going to have a baby. I just hope that they would be as happy about this as we were. I don't know what I would do if my parents had decided to do something drastic and disown me. Even that didn't make scene in my head they took Alexander being a vampire well, why would this be any different. Alexander noticed my difference in mood change and put his arm around my waist gently. He knocked on the door and my mother came quickly to let us in. "Raven Alexander how nice to see you dinner should be ready soon, why don't you come in and sit down." She said enthusiastically. We had told Alexander's parents about the baby earlier in the week. They were surprised to hear from us, his mother had said that she was sorry and that she should have not pushed us like she had. When we told them Alexander's father said his mother was jumping up and down with excitement. Needless to say they took it pretty well, now all we had to do was tell my parents and we would be good, that was the part I was dreading the most. I was taken out of my thoughts by my mother saying that dinner was ready and to head into the kitchen. Alexander helped me in to my seat then sat down next to me. I felt him reach his hand over to mine and held my hand under the table. I think that he was trying to reassure me it would be okay. My mother turned to me and stared to ask how our week was. "Mom our week was interesting to say the least, I was sick for a while, but nothing that couldn't be taken care of." I told her.

"Oh well that is good, I hope that you feel better now." She told me

"Ummmm yeah about that we found out what was wrong and we have something to tell you guys. Mom, dad Alexander and I are going to have a baby, you are going to be grandparents." They stared at us for a long time then my mother came over to me and gave me a bone crushing hug. If it weren't for the fact that I was a vampire that hug might actually hurt. Then she ran over to Alexander and gave him the same hug. My father still sat there staring blankly at the wall. Everyone else had left the room and I was there with my dad.

I got up and walked over to my dad; he stopped looking at the wall and turned to me. I could see a single tear starting to form in his eye. He leaned over towards me and gave me a hug. I had expected my mom to be the one to start to cry not my dad. He lifted his head up to mine and gave my forehead a gentle kiss then stared to talk.

"Honey I am so happy for you, you have really followed your dreams and found the life that fits your personality. No matter what happens you will still be my little girl, the one that would stay up at night and watch vampire movies until she fell asleep. I love you Raven, I could not have asked for a better daughter." He said through his tears. "Dad I am so happy that I have you, I could not have asked for better parents than you, I will always be your little girl no matter what happens and I am proud that you are my dad.

We got up and walked into the living room with the rest of my family, my mom was still hugging Alexander and it looked like she had a death grip on him. She left Alexander and ran over to me and gave me a hug too, my dad went over to Alexander and gave him a hug to. When all the hugging stopped, we talked about the baby. My parents were more understanding then I thought they would be, they could not wait to have a grandchild, and I couldn't wait to be a mother, I just hope I would be a good one.

Alexander and I want back to the house and started to watch a movie. We sat on the couch and Alexander put his hands gently on my stomach, rubbing it gently. I think that now we were ready to be parents. I didn't think so before, but now I do think that I will work out ok if no really good. I think I started to fall asleep because the last thing I remember is Alexander taking me upstairs and me snuggling close to his chest. This was really going to be okay I know Alexander and I will be great parents………………….I hope.


	5. Chapter 5: Looking Back

AN: Hey guess what I'm alive but I know I haven't reviewed in a WHILE well I had computer problems then School and I lost internet so to say the least I have not been writing but I will try to update more is I can that is and with summer almost here I should be able to update…..I hope

Chapter 5

I was looking out the window of the mansion, just staring out into the open. It had been about a month since Alexander and I had found out that we were going to be parents. We would actually have a family of our own and I could not be more scared. I remember when Alexander and I had gotten married; it was the best day of my life and I did not think that this would happen. Having a baby was not on my mind at the time, I remember worrying about weather Alexander really loved me, or if I would be a good wife for him. I remember that day like It was yesterday.

_I was sitting in a room in the mansion my mom was there and so was Becky. They were helping me get ready or at least trying, my mom tried to do my makeup and the eye liner was not dark enough and I remember because we got into a huge argument about it._

"_Raven you cannot have that dark makeup on your wedding day you should let m do it and make it lighter" my mom complained._

"_No mom Alexander is fine with my choice of dark eye liner and he likes it so why should I change it. I like it better this way and so does Alexander so it's staying like this okay" my mom huffed, but gave up and sat down. I continued to get ready and neither my mother nor Becky ad seen my dress yet. I thought it was beautiful, but I knew that my mother would have something to say about it. It was not your basic wedding dress mostly because it was black and I knew my mother would hate that. I was getting married in a graveyard why would I wear a white dress I mean really it would be black by the time I was done._

_I got into my dress and I turned around to see my mom and Becky they had their mouths open and were silent. It was like this for about 5 minutes when my mom decided to talk. _

"_You know I should yell at you for having a black wedding dress, but you look too beautiful for me to do that. I have never seen you look more beautiful than you do right now" that did it my mom succeeded and she made me cry._

"_Thanks mom you have no idea how that makes me feel to know that you don't approve of my dress, but I still look good" I said sarcastically. _

_I finished getting ready and when I was done I heard a knock on the door. I knew that it had to be my dad so I opened the door; ha I was right it was him. My dad was standing there in his tux and he had a box with a letter attached to it. _

"_Raven I saw Alexander and he asked me to give this to you, he said that he wanted to give you something before he saw you." I took the box from his hand and I read the note first._

_Raven,_

_I hope that you are exited and I hope that this I what you want I know that it's what I want. I can't wait to see you and finally make you mine forever. I saw this in the store and it reminded me of you I hope you like it ._

_All my Love,_

_Alexander_

_I could hear myself crying, thank god for waterproof eyeliner. I opened the box and inside was a gold necklace in the shape of a spider web. It was by far the most beautiful thing that I had ever seen and it was my style too, I loved it. I saw my dad's hand and he placed the necklace on my neck and I look so beautiful with my dress. I looked up at my dad and I could see in his eyes that he was ready to let me go, well not completely, but he could happily give me off to Alexander._

"_Raven it's time to head over to the cemetery" I could see my dad hesitate as he said that. I knew then that I was ready and that I would be Alexander's forever. I know that we would be ready for what life threw at us. _

_We got to the cemetery and all I could do was keep my eyes on Alexander the whole time. I knew that he was the one for me and that he completed me in ways that I didn't know was possible. I was lost in Alexander's eyes and I managed to speak out the "I do" and then I felt Alexander's breath on my skin._

"_I knew that that would look nice on you, are you ready to spend the rest of your life with me." All I could do was nod my head. I felt Alexander smile against my neck and then I felt his teeth sink into my neck. That was the last thing I remember before I passed out into Alexander's arms. _

_I woke up to what seemed like a century later to a dark room that I could see in and two beautiful eyes staring at mine. I knew that he had done it, I was now a vampire and I would be with Alexander forever. I pulled myself closer to him and breathed in his sent. He smelled so intoxicating. It was then that I realized that we were in his, now our coffin and I loved it. This was my new favorite place to be. I felt Alexander move and he broke the silence. _

"_Jameson has dinner ready for us in the dining room, are you ready to move yet."_

"_I don't really want to move, but I know that I have to" Alexander smiled at what I said. _

"_Well what else did you have in mind my wonderful vampire wife." I leaned up and kissed his lips for the first time as a vampire. It felt so much better and I knew that I could get used to this. I felt Alexander's hand move up to my shirt and go under the thin fabric. _

"_You know what I think dinner can wait a little while I need you more." I heard Alexander say…_

I was brought out of my thoughts by a breath on my neck and I knew that it was Alexander's. I turned around and kissed him on the cheek.

"What on your mind Raven you have been staring out the window for a while now"

"I was remembering our wedding and after of course silly." Alexander gave me a sly grin.

"You mean this." Alexander started to kiss me and his hand made its way up the same path that it did when I woke up as a vampire. I knew two things for sure I loved Alexander with all my life and that this was going to be a fun night.

AN: I hope you liked it =D


	6. AN Sorry

Okay guys I know you were probably looking for an update but the hard drive on my computer crashed and I just got it back today I will try to update when I can….sorry to tell you


	7. Chaptert 6: Suprises

**AN: Yeah I know I haven't updated in a while, but I'm slow with the updates and things happen and I don't have time. Try to be understanding and patient with me. Characters don't belong to me as you all know and if you don't know that why are you reading this. Sorry for the loopyness I'm sick while I'm writhing this so you know and am probably better by the time I post it sooo here you go. =D**

Chapter 6

A few weeks later found me leaning over the toilet puking up blood and all the other contents of my stomach. If I wasn't a vampire I would say that the whole blood thing was something bad, but really it's not. Alexander was by my side the whole time and didn't leave me alone AT ALL. At first it was cute and all helping me get up and getting things for me but now it's just annoying and all I want to do I scream. I know that he is just trying to help but really let a girl breath I'm pregnant not incompetent. I don't want to tell him because then I will feel bad if he gets upset, but I might have to do something before I pop.

I was sitting in the living room watching a movie when Alexander came into the room. If there was a better time to ask him now would be the time. He sat down next to me and put a hand on my stomach. He then leaned over and gave me a kiss on the cheek. That's another thing he refuses to have sex, he thinks that it will hurt the baby and reframes from touching me. Uhhhh why does this have to happen, why can't I be somewhat normal. I'll tell you why because I wanted to marry a vampire and be one myself I will never be normal, not that I want to, but that's beside the point. I look over at Alexander and he seemed to be watching the movie, come on Raven it's now or never tell him how you feel.

"Alexander" I said and he looked at me. "There is something I need to tell you and I'm not sure how." There was a long pause and he looked at me. "Alexander your smothering me the helping me get up and the doing everything for me is getting on my nerves and I appreciate it I really do, but it's been too much I miss you and I miss spending time with you and…." He cut me off.

"Raven I'm sorry I was just trying to help and I didn't want anything to happen to you or the baby. You are the only things that really matter to me." Uh he makes it so hard to be mad at him when she can say thing so sweet.

"I know honey, but you never really touch me anymore I miss my husband all I get are kisses on the forehead and that's it. I miss making love to you and having you wrapped in my arm, you can't break me and you act like you can. NOTHING IS GOING TO HAPPEN TO ME do you understand that" I told him.

"I'm sorry Raven I know that this has been hard for you and you are such an understanding person, and I know I have been distant from you, but that stops now." Alexander didn't even give me time to answer; h leaned over and kiss me on the lips something that he hasn't done in weeks. His kiss grew more passionate and the next thing I knew we were upstairs and Alexander was lying next to me.

Not only did I get my husband back, but I was able to knock some sense into him; something that has taken most people months to do. I knew that we were going to be okay and that our baby was going to be just fine and as I fell asleep I thought about what our future held for us.

I woke up the next night to find Alexander not by me and I heard voices down the hall, to me it sounded like Alexander and Jamison were arguing over something. I laid there for a few more minutes until I decided that it was time to get up. I must have been asleep for a while. I walked down the hall to find Alexander in one of the other rooms. He saw me and quickly rushed out.

"Waite Raven you can't go in there just yet it's a surprise and should be ready soon, but now we can go eat since you are awake." Alexander leaned down and kissed me. I could not help the smile that was on my lips, I got Alexander back and it felt great.

Alexander and I ate in a peaceful silence and I couldn't help but smile. I wondered what was in the room that was such a big secret that I couldn't see or that he was arguing with Jamison over. I couldn't think of anything that would be that important to have me wait and Alexander knows that I am not a patient person at all. I'm sure that it was nothing to worry about, but then again there was a lot it could be to worry about.

After we at we went into the living room to watch a movie or in our case pretend to watch a movie while Alexander and I make out. Yeah that sounded like more fun to me and the whole time he had one hand on my back and the other one was rubbing circles on my stomach. I knew that Alexander would be a good father, but I wasn't sure if I could take care of another life. The only other life that I took care of was my cat Nightmare and she was still at my parent's house and I missed her dearly.

Alexander and I pulled apart when we hears footsteps coming down the stairs. Jamison came in and walked over to where Alexander and I stood.

"Mr. Alexander I am off to see and the thing upstairs is done so if you would like to show Raven now it's done.

"Okay Thank You Jamison see you tomorrow night." Alexander stood up and looked at me "Ready to see you surprise love." I nodded my head yes and he helped me up and lead me up the stairs. We stopped at the one door I saw him at earlier and he opened it. What I saw made me want to cry, there was now a room for the baby. There were Hello Batty stuffed animals everywhere and a small little coffin in the center. There on top of the rocking chair in the corner of the room was my little nightmare. Alexander must have gotten her from my parent's house. I ran over to her and scoped her up into my arm I really did miss her like crazy.

"Sure the cat gets a hug, but the one that made sure our baby had a room to sleep in is still over here alone" Alexander said with a hurt expression on his face.

"I'm sorry baby I didn't mean to hurt you feelings I love it really I do and I'm happy that you spent the time to make this for our baby, but you do know that we have to sleep with the lid open because nightmare is sleeping with us right?" I told him.

"Yeah I figured as much I know you missed her" Alexander leaned over and gave me a kiss, but was soon interrupted by a knock on the door.

We when down stairs to see who it was and when Alexander opened to door we stood there in shock.

"Jagger what are you doing here?"

**AN: Hope you liked it will update when I can =D**


	8. Chapter 7

**AN: I'm alive and I know that I take forever to update but you're just going to have to bear with me. I know that I have given the school excuse more times than I can count but it's true. My life or lack thereof gets in the way **

**Chapter 7**

"_Jagger"_

"What the hell are you doing here. I thought that we had gotten rid of you for good" Alexander said. Man I know this is a really bad time to say this, but Alexander looks really hot when he is all mad and brooding.

"I just wanted to see how you and the human were doing. But clearly she is not human anymore." He stepped closer to me and I stepped back, why the hell would he show up now of all times uhhh I hated him. Maybe he just wants to be friends, ha now I'm going crazy what have I come to. "I came because I heard that you knocked her up so I wanted to say hi and that Luna has gotten over you and you can move on with your life, that is if I don't make you life a living hell first." I sucked in a deep breath and Alexander pulled me closer to him.

"You touch her and you will find yourself a pile of ashes and that is a promise."

"Bring it on we will see what happens when it happens have fun for now you will need it" Jagger said then walked out the door. The last thing I saw was a bat flying away from us. What was going to happen now, we were so happy then all of a sudden our life turned into a living hell.

"Raven you do realize that now you are in trouble and so is your family. I will do whatever it takes to keep you safe from that thing. I don't want anything to happen to you or the baby, I know it's going to be hard but all I need you to do is relax" Alexander told me. All I could do was nod my head I was stiff it was like I was glued to the floor and couldn't move, I swear I am a danger magnet if it's not one thing then its anther. Why can't people just leave me the hell alone and be done with it. I wish I was normal sometimes, but if I was normal I wouldn't have Alexander and I would not be having a vampire baby.

So it's been two days and not a word from Jagger and what a wonderful thing that is to say. Alexander and I are over at my mom and dad's house and mom is in the middle of making dinner Billy is at a friend's house and Alexander is talking to my dad. The moment we walked in the door my mother attacked me with a bone crushing hug and then placed her hand on my stomach. I finally found the down side to having a baby. Everyone treats you like you are fragile and my mother can't keep her hands off me. I am a vampire for crying out loud and am more that capable of taking care of myself….sort of.

Anyway Alexander called his parents and is having them come over to "look over me", yeah not my idea of fun. They do however feel bad for the way that they treated me to there is a step up, and they know about the baby. I have a strange felling that the stomach touching and the over protectiveness is just the beginning, oh joy. I know that it is for my safety but it is annoying as hell, I better get used to it now.

So my mom has gotten used to making our food on the more rare side and she doesn't seem to mind, which is a good thing I guess. After a long day or night rather we decide that it really is time to go home and all I really want to do is sleep. Guess what no such luck at all, Alexander's parents are there when we get home and practically jump us, well me.

"Hey guys it's good to see you." I told them at the moment I really could care less and just wanted to go to sleep.

"Good to see you to Raven, Alexander, where have the two of you been" I rolled my eyes at his mother, really why does she need to know.

"Mom we were just at Ravens parents' house that is all, can you just drop it."

"Yeah sure well we are just going to go unpack we will see you two tomorrow night, sleep well." Yes they are gone now I can sleep and it will be great whoopee. I was about to do my happy dance when I suddenly felt really sick. You know this whole throwing up as a vampire really sucks; the good thing is that is was almost gone. So much for me sleeping, I'm wide awake now damn it. I guess I'll just have to watch a movie and see if that helps me fall asleep.

So I walked downstairs to the movie room to find Alexander sitting there just waiting for me, I swear sometimes he knew me better than I knew myself. I lay next to him on the couch and we watched _The Nightmare Before Christmas_, I loved this movie almost as much as I loved vampires, go figure. We got about half way through the movies when I realized that neither one of us were paying attention to what was really going on. Between Jagger coming back and Alexander's parents being here it was nice to just sit here and be us, even if it was only for a shot time.

"You know this is the only time in 2 days that we have been able to just sit here and be us and not worry about what was going to happen next." I told him looking into his eyes.

"Yeah I know, it really is nice, but you do understand why am being so over protective right. You and our baby are the only people that matter in my world." He told me putting his hands on my stomach. "I will do whatever it takes to keep you safe and out of danger, we have been over this before." I looked at him and nodded.

"Yeah I know and really I don't mind, but sometimes it is just too much." Alexander leaned over and gave me a kiss on my cheek, then my forehead then finally on my lips. My eyes had finally started to droop and I think I was ready to go to bed, but I really didn't want to move from where I was.

"Hunny, we should really get you to sleep you know, I can see you falling asleep." I shook my head at that

"I know we should but I really don't want to move I am nice and comfy where I am." We finished watching the movie, well Alexander did, the last thing I remember was being carried up the stairs and Alexander kissing me good night.

**AN: So I hoped you all liked it, sorry in advance for spelling and grammar I suck at both even with spell check…..oh well it happens XD**


End file.
